1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display device such as a head mount display mounted and used on a head and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a virtual image display device which enables a virtual image to be formed and viewed such as a head mount display, various types of devices which guide image light from a display element to eyes of a viewer by a light guide plate have been proposed. As the light guide plate for such a virtual image display device, a light guide plate is known which directs image light using total reflection, reflects the image light on a plurality of partial reflection faces disposed in parallel to each other at a predetermined angle with respect to a main face of the light guide plate, and emits the image light from the light guide plate, such that the image light reaches retinas of the viewer (see JP-T-2003-536102, and JP-A-2004-157520).
In the virtual image display device described above, stripe-shaped or band-shaped brightness unevenness extending in a longitudinal direction tends to occur. A light flux from across section of the display element is received on the light incident side of the light guide plate according to a side position thereof and an angle direction used in display is significantly changed, and a plurality of modes of image light with different numbers of times of reflection in the light guide plate are synthesized to be connected to each other in the transverse direction on the light emission side of the light guide plate. In this case, the brightness tends to decrease at a part corresponding to a connection point, particularly, it is thought that the brightness is decreased by light extinction in an opening periphery of a folded mirror provided on the light incident side, and the stripe-shaped brightness unevenness extending in the longitudinal direction occurs.